


good girls with cool boots

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [50]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Art Trade, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, protag age is ambiguous but tagging underage to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria tries to impress Piers, and it actually works out rather well.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	good girls with cool boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an art trade, but I've been wanting to write this ship for a while so I'm really happy to get to do it!

“Cool boots,” he says, and she feels her knees go weak.

_ Cool boots _ . It’s gonna play in her head for the rest of the day if she isn’t careful, no matter how insignificant of a statement it may be. Gloria knows that it doesn’t mean much at all, but to her it means too much, because Piers is the one who said it to her, and it almost feels like she’s making progress with him, as a result.

If she can call subtly changing her look and wearing things that she thinks might impress him “making progress,” but it’s not like she has any idea what she’s doing. She’s the champion now, and she’s still completely floored when it comes to actually talking to the man she’s developed a rather ferocious crush on. It would be nice if becoming champion automatically gave her the boundless confidence to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, but as it turns out, that isn’t the case, and she finds that she hasn’t really changed at all.

Certainly she hasn’t changed enough to be able to boldly walk up to an older man and tell him outright that she’s interested and would very much like to know how he felt about her. Instead, she’s stuck repeatedly battling his younger sister under the guise of training, while stealing glances at him whenever she can afford the distraction. She does feel a little bad about this, since it isn’t like she particularly minds visiting just Marnie, and definitely doesn’t want her to think she’s just here to get closer to her older brother.

But how can she help it? She hasn’t been able to get him off her mind since they met, and then things only got worse after the forced Dynamax incident, having him there to help her out. That was probably the best chance she’d had so far to try to get close to him, and she hadn’t been able to bring herself to do it. Now she’s stuck like this, trying to impress him subtly, and making absolutely no progress.

Except he likes her boots, which she just bought in the hopes that they might make her look a little bit cooler to him. Maybe next time she should wear a leather jacket. She’s seen some pretty cool ones in the store, and even if they’re way too expensive, she should be able to afford one…

~X~

“Marnie’s gone right now,” he says, and she feels especially guilty for not minding that at all. Piers gives her a once over, and she hopes he can’t see through her so easily. “Nice jacket. A new one, huh?”

So, he noticed. She smiles and says, “Yeah, I just picked it up a couple days ago.”

“You’re startin’ to get together a whole new look, aren’t you?” he asks, looking her up and down again. She feels like she could start shaking at any moment, and does all that she can to keep her composure.

“I don’t know about that…” she mumbles, looking down.

“Looks good on you, but definitely not what I’m used to,” says Piers, and now she feels as though he’s scrutinizing her, though she’s sure she’s imagining it. Just because he’s noticed a few changes to her wardrobe doesn’t mean he has that much of an interest in looking at her. But he  _ is _ still looking at her, with a bit more interest in his usually exhausted expression.

It’s only then that it hits her that he said it looked good on her, that he said  _ she _ looks good, and her face starts to turn red. Piers chuckles, and she’s horrified to realize that he can tell that she’s blushing.

“You’re a little obvious, Gloria,” he says, shaking his head. “Coming ‘round all the time, changin’ up your look like that...at first, I thought maybe Marnie had a little bit of an influence on you, since the two of ya became such fast friends, but that’s not it, is it?”

“I-I…”

“If it is, I won’t keep you. She isn’t here, so you can come back some other time to see her.”

She doesn’t want to leave. He’s giving her an out, a chance to not thoroughly humiliate herself as he reveals that he’s known about her crush on him all along, but still she doesn’t want to leave. There’s a big chance she’s about to get rejected, and even still, she wants to stay and see this through to the end. She’s the champion now, and she’s saved the whole region not once but twice. After all that, she can’t back down from Piers accusing her of liking him.

“I don’t want to leave yet,” she finally says, and he raises a brow, giving her a slight smirk.

“That right? You really are obvious, but ya definitely get points for trying,” he says. “So, what’s the real story behind the new look? It’s gradual, but I can tell the direction you’re trying to go in. Maybe there’s someone ya wanna impress?”

“I…” The surge of confidence she felt when he gave her the chance to leave starts to falter now, and she finds that she can’t think of what to say.

“S’not my sister, is it? If it was, I’d definitely have to put a stop to that, but I don’t think it is. What do you think?” When she shakes her head, he says, “Just like I thought. So, you were doin’ all this to impress me, then?”

She isn’t going to lie to him now. Even if she wanted to, there would be no point, he would see through her straight away, but she doesn’t want to. She’s come this far, so the only thing she can do is keep moving forward, no matter what the outcome may be.

“Yeah,” she says, “I was.”

“You’re a funny girl, Gloria. Got a thing for bad boys, or is it an older guy you’re after? Maybe a little bit of both?”

“I’m not sure. Might just be you,” she replies, and he smiles in a way that makes her chest hurt.

“When I said Marnie was gone and you could just come back later, I meant cos she wasn’t gonna be back for a long time,” he says. “So there was no point waitin’ around for her, you know? But that means that we…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, and instead, steps closer to her, leaning down and placing a finger under her chin, and of course Gloria doesn’t resist as he tips her face up and leans the rest of the way down to kiss her. Of course it’s her first kiss, but it’s pretty clear that it isn’t his, and there’s something very reassuring about the fact that he will be more than capable of guiding her through this.

So she just gives in and follows his lead, letting him kiss her and run a hand through her hair, pulling her body closer to his. Lack of experience or not, she knows what it is that she wants from him, and to be pressed so close against him...well, that certainly doesn’t help matters. When he breaks the kiss, she stares up at him breathlessly, waiting for his lead on what she should do next.

“No one else is around, so we can do whatever we want,” he says, “but that’s only if you want to. You seem like a such a good girl I almost feel bad even askin’, but…”

“But?” she asks.

“Dunno, just seems like you’ve been tryin’ to be bad lately. Am I right?” All she can do is nod, and he laughs. “S’what I thought. Well, we’ll see what I can do about that, alright, kid?”

He pulls her into another kiss, biting her lip and causing her to whimper, and while he kisses her, he’s pushing her new jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. When it hits the floor, she doesn’t even think about it getting dirty, or how much she spent on it, or anything like that. This is what she was after all along, after all.

Underneath the jacket, it’s the same pink dress she feels like she always ends up wearing, but it looked good with the jacket, better than it ever did with the sweater, so she didn’t mind, and now, he breaks the kiss to unbutton it slowly, crouching as he goes from top to bottom, and Gloria is trembling. Just like that, she’s left in just her underwear, briefly self-conscious, but Piers doesn’t seem to mind a bit.

“You’re a good girl,” he murmurs. “I like that.”

He has her bra off in another instant, and pulls down her panties, pulling them over her boots to remove them rather than asking her to take the boots off. Somehow this only serves to make the situation that much hotter, and she has the brief idea of putting the jacket back on, leaving it open so she isn’t truly covered by it, but then he has her pushed against the wall, a hand between her legs with another on one of her breasts, and she forgets all about it.

“Do this a lot?” he asks, pressing a finger inside of her and causing her to gasp. “Ah, you’re so wet, Gloria…”

“I-I do,” she admits, and he doesn’t ask and she doesn’t say, but they both know he’s always the one in her fantasies.

He brushes a thumb over her nipple and she feels her knees go weak. She knows that she’s sensitive, she’s always been incredibly sensitive, spending sleepless nights with a hand between her legs and a pillow pressed to her bare chest, grinding against it in the hopes that the friction might help soothe the ache, and ever since she met him, that has only become more frequent, more pressing. But now, he’s the one touching her, and nothing she’s ever been able to do to herself even comes close to comparing, and she cries out for him, her voice breaking as she does.

She thinks briefly that they should be more discreet, that they shouldn’t be doing this right here, because what if he’s wrong, what if they’re not really alone? Or what if Marnie isn’t gone as long as he thinks she’ll be, and she walks in to see this? It wouldn’t be possible to explain this away as a misunderstanding, and then…

But she doesn’t tell him any of this. She doesn’t even attempt to request that they move somewhere else or ask if he’s sure they’ll be completely alone, and in the back of her mind, she knows that it’s because there’s a part of her that has already decided she doesn’t mind if they get caught. It seems thrilling, and even if she knows that it would not be nearly as pleasant in reality as in fantasy, she can’t shake the excitement that comes from the idea after all.

If she were to tells Piers all of this, he would probably shake his head and say she’s not nearly as good of a girl as he assumed. She likes that, but she’s far too breathless now to even try to put all of that into words, so for now, she’ll keep it to herself.

“So, so wet,” he says again, and she whimpers as he flexes his finger inside of her. “You’re probably already ready for me, right?”

She’s not sure how to know if she is or isn’t, but she wants to be ready, because she wants him so bad that it hurts. Gloria has wanted him so bad that it hurts since she met him, and she can’t imagine being any  _ more _ ready than she already is, so she simply breathes, “Yes,” and he steps back.

Piers sits back against the wall, pulling his shorts and underwear down just enough to expose his erection. She could feel that he was hard when they were kissing, but actually  _ seeing _ ...for a moment, she’s almost too intimidated to proceed. But she isn’t going to let herself get intimidated, not now, not when she’s already come so far, and she steps forward as he gestures for her.

Gloria hovers over his lap, with Piers holding on to her to keep her steady, guiding her down until she is just posed just above him. She swallows hard and he murmurs for her to relax, his voice so lazy that she can’t help but find it reassuring. If he can maintain his composure through this, then she will be just fine, she decides, and so she allows herself to do as he says, and he gently pulls her down.

Gloria sinks onto him with a sharp intake of breath, and for a moment, she does think it may be too much for her, that maybe she wasn’t ready, but through her initial panic, she remembers him telling her to relax, replaying it in her mind until she is able to do so. Her progress is slow, but as she is able to relax, she is able to return to her senses, and the look on his face is like nothing she has ever seen before. To think that someone like her could cause him to make such an indulgent expression...she whimpers, a fresh surge of arousal coursing through her and giving her all the encouragement she needs to press on.

Piers holds onto her through it all, and soon enough, she’s sitting directly on his lap, his cock buried in her and his arms wrapped around her. He rests his face on her shoulder, nibbling at the exposed flesh from time to time, moaning low and so close to her ear that she can’t help but bear down on him a bit harder. Slowly, any residual pain has been forgotten in favor of the pleasure, of how it feels to be filled completely by the man she’s been lusting after for far too long.

Her legs spread to either side of his thin form, her new boots-  _ cool boots _ \- still on, she begins bouncing on his lap, suddenly so needy for him that she feels she will never be able to get enough. That is when Piers tightens his hold on her and jerks his hips up into her, willing to take the lead again now that she has shown that she’s adjusted and that she’s ready for more from him.

“Such a good girl,” he mumbles in her ear as he thrusts into her, and she cries out for him, her voice coming out incoherent. He moans in return, and the sound is so alluring that she counts herself as lucky to be able to get to hear it. Naturally, there’s an almost musical quality to it, though it’s softer and smoother than his preferred style of music, of course.

When he thrusts, she responds in kind, grinding down on him as if trying to draw him deeper, though both of them know that that isn’t possible. She knows that she will be sore after this, but that hardly seems like a consequence, and if anything, she’ll wear even that as a badge of pride once it’s all over. Gloria wraps her arms around him, digging her fingers into his back where she holds him. Were he not still fully clothed, she would have left marks in his skin that might have taken quite a while to fade, but instead, she only bunches his own jacket, one that she thinks is much cooler than hers.

His rhythm becomes less steady as he goes, his breathing becoming more erratic, and she wishes that he weren’t laying against her shoulder now so that she could see the change in his expression. She’s likely never seen him less composed than in this moment, but she will simply be content imagining it, as she begins to give way to her own pleasure, unable to continue fighting it, and slowly losing her grip on coherent thoughts.

_ More _ , is really all she can think, and even then, to actually put that into words has become impossible for her. Anything other than moaning and crying for him has become impossible, so that is what she does, working against him as their pace becomes more and more frantic, until the tension in her core becomes unbearable, until she knows that she won’t be able to take anymore.

He gives a rough thrust that sends her head lolling back as she screams for him, attempting his name though it’s hard to tell if the sound she makes resembles it, or any form of human speech. She’s never come so hard before in her life, and she sees stars for a moment, only vaguely aware of him jerking his hips weakly again, groaning her name as he joins her.

He slumps back against the wall when he is done, with Gloria leaning forward against him, his hold on her perhaps the only thing to keep her from rolling off of him entirely. Her body has gone limp, she’s gone completely weak in her afterglow, only aware of his warmth and his scent for some time, until she can finally catch her breath and recover.

“You’re definitely a good girl,” he says to her after a while, “but I think I can turn you bad yet. How ‘bout it?”

“Ah...yes, I...I’d definitely like that,” she replies, hardly able to believe any of this is real. It’s like something out of her most secret fantasies, and yet she knows it has to be real, because she has never had a fantasy so vivid before, never had the experience to even try.

Now, she’s sure her fantasies will become much more in-depth after Piers has given her the chance to feel what it’s really like, but her fantasies will likely only come about if she doesn’t have the chance to see him as frequently as she needs to. It’s still hard to believe that someone she’s admired, someone as cool as him, would pay this much attention to her, but she decides to accept it and go along with it, rather than question a good thing.

She is so,  _ so _ glad she got those new boots.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
